Raiken Montizuma/Abilities and Powers
Overview Raiken's combat skills are nearly unprecedented and unmatched when put up against any opponent. He is a member of the Goshin, the five most powerful pirates in the world, alongside Kure S. Akira, Riku Di Cielo, Adrian Faust, and Ryuu Tsubasa. His power is so great the when he faced off against a Buster Call sent to eliminate him, he single handedly defeated each Vice Admiral and destroyed every battleship. Even in his early days as a pirate, Raiken's fighting capabilities were something to be feared, evidenced when he defeated Skyla, a renowned member of the Nine Tyrants, with a single kick. He is also the Captain and Fleet Commander of a pirate crew of over 9,000,000 pirates, with 58 immensly powerful Division Commanders. He was also able to easily defeat many giant Vice Admirals at the Battle of Mariejois with just one hand and without using his Devil Fruit powers. Another testament to his power is how he is able to match everyone he fights with. This ranging from matching the combined power of Kure S. Akira and Riku Di Cielo during the attack on the Celestial Summit, engaging and defeating the combined efforts of the newly fortified Heatwave Pirates (at the same battle as the latter), and battling on level grounds with Ryuu Tsubasa and Aiden D. Lazlo, two notorious pirates. Physical Abilities: Trained in hand to hand combat since the young age of five by his father, Raiken is a deadly force to be reckoned with in this type of combat. He knows several different fighting styles that always keep his opponents guessing to the very end. He then used this skill to train his brother Miyazaki to be just like him. The training from this has giving him superhuman abilities, such as strength, speed, endurance, and agility. He only proved this more with each crew member he gained, showing them his physical prowess each time he fought either aimst them or side by side with them. Even though he possesses these skills, he and his brohter have never had a decisive victor in their endless amounts of battles, always ending in a draw or both of them passing out from pure exhaustion. This is probably attributed to the fact that both of them know the same types of moves. Swordsmanship Being trained by Sai and Miyazaki, as well as his father, during his early childhood and trained by Sakazuki himself during the timeskip, Raiken has become a very skilled swordsman, able to hold his ground against Sai and Fumiko in a battle, two sword practioners who are world renowned. His blade is Raiju, one of the 12 Saijo O Wazamono grade swords that has a black hilt with a skull theme to it. Its blade is capable of high speed slash attacks and incredibly powerful energy attacks as well. It has the ability to be infused with Haoshoku Haki, making it one of the world's most deadliest swords, amongst others as Yoru, Senketsu, and Nanatsumi. In terms of rank, Raiken is amongst the world's very best, able to go toe to toe with great swordsmen like Ryuu Tsubasa, Roronoa Zoro, and Kure S. Akira. Devil Fruit Main Article: Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Kagatsuchi '' '' At the age of 7, Raiken found and ate the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Kagatsuchi. This allows him to turn into the Japanese God of Fire, Kagatsuchi. It also allows him to manipulate and control all types of fire like a Logia Devil Fruit user and also makes him immune to any type of heat, such as magma, solar energy, or fire itself. He has three forms. The first is a basic human form that gives him curled horns, black-orange skin, and two otherworldy arms and legs. The second is a hybrid form that gives him the same as the first, but he has four arms instead of two, and now has a blazing inferno for hair. He is also taller in this form, about a foot taller than Whitebeard. The third and final form is his ultimate form, where he now has six arms and his legs are replaced by a tornado of flames, his normal teeth with razor sharp ones, and towering over his enemies, his height taller than that of Sengoku's Devil Fruit. Busoshoku Haki This type of Haki is one that Raiken is the most skilled in when it comes to its use in battle. He first discovered this Haki at the age of 16 when he was dueling his brother (for the umpteenth time) at his home. Since then, he and his brother have trained it to near perfection. The first time he used it in battle was against Moku, the tyrannical dictator of Noroka City, whom he fought side by side with Kasumi. Kenbunshoku Haki Raiken is as skilled with this Kenbunshoku Haki as he is with Busosoku Haki. He discovered it during his travels on the Grand Line when Fumiko revealed it within him. He first used it in battle against Fumiko to prove if she was worthy enough to be in his crew (a fight she herself requested). In the battle, he used it quite well, but still had some "noticeable faults" as Fumiko put it. SInce then, he has trained it very well, using his most prominantley against Monkey D. Garp on the island of Edrizza. Haoshoku Haki This is the type of Haki that Raiken was less informed about. In fact, he did not not it even existed until the Battle of Fort Justice, where he used the Haki to knock out several Commodores and Vice Admirals that were surrounded him. He himself was absolutely shocked by this newfound power. After pledging his allegiance to Sakazuki and the World Government (going undercover, in reality), the Fleet Admirla himself taught Raiken about this Haki and how he can control it, based on the knowledge he learned about it so far.